


Together, It'll be okay

by dirtyoatmeall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Established Yachi/Yamaguchi, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Yachi Hitoka is a Good Friend, tsukishima is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyoatmeall/pseuds/dirtyoatmeall
Summary: Tsukishima comforting you during a depressive episodeaka I just read ch 138 pf attack on titan and I really needed this
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka & Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 11





	Together, It'll be okay

You and Tsukishima have been dating for a year now, and while the two of you are extremely open with each other, there are still things you try to keep to yourself, mostly for his benefit. This mostly pertains to your moods, when your anxiety gets the best of you, when you’re feeling insecure, or when you feel the creeping grasp of depression starting to take hold. You usually isolate yourself when these happen, canceling dates under the guise of being ‘sick’ and rescheduling when you ‘feel better’. Thankfully it happened sparsely enough that your excuses didn’t seem suspicious, or so you thought.

The two of you did not live together, you were waiting to save a bit more so you could get an apartment closer to your work places. He lived with Yamaguchi, and you lived with Yachi, all of you had gone to high school together, and funnily enough all four of you started dating around the same time. After you and Tsukishima got together, you helped Yachi confess to your freckled friend. Yachi was one of your closest friends, and she knew about your struggles and often helped you get through them. While your medications helped, you still had bad days, and this time, it was more of a bad week.

It was the third day, which in itself isn’t unusual, but by this time you were usually making improvements, but currently you were getting worse, dangerously close to spiraling, and it worried Yachi immensely. She was more often than not able to help you through them, wrapping up easy leftovers for you to eat when you shuffled out of your room at midnight, or helping you with laundry. But she was running out of ideas. It seemed no matter what she did, it either had no effect or made it worse. You almost never came out of your room, you had a bathroom attached, so the only other place in the apartment you went was the kitchen, but she hadn’t seen you in there, and the leftovers were untouched. She had left some crackers by your bedside, hoping you’d at least eat something but it had been days, and she needed backup.

She felt guilty, dialing his number, but she knew he was what you needed, someone more than a friend. She stepped out into the hallway when he answered, not wanting you to hear the conversation. She gave an idea of what was going on, that you were in a bad place right now, and while she could usually help you out of your slumps, she was worried you were only getting worse. He was just getting out of work for the day, and thankfully the museum was nearby your apartment. They decided Yachi would go stay with Yamaguchi, letting you and Tsukishima have the apartment to yourselves.

Tsukishima gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as he thought back on the other times you’ve canceled at the same time Yachi had. He had always assumed it was just sickness spreading from you to your roommate, he never entertained the possibility you were lying. He knew you struggled with your mental health, but as far as he knew, your medications were keeping everything under control. He sighed, and slumped in his seat, knuckles relaxing as he turned into your complex. It’d be fine, you’d be fine.

You weren’t fine. When Tsukishima entered the apartment, Yachi went into specifics. Apparently at the start of this week you had a confrontation at work, and then got a failing grade on an important test in one of your classes, one that you needed to pass to graduate. Those paired with how birth control was affecting your body, everything quickly snowballed. You had barely left your room, you hadn’t at all today, and did once yesterday. You were crying most of the time, silent sobs racking your frame as you clutched a pillow to your chest, the only audible noise being the gasps of breath and the sniffles. You only slept when you were too exhausted from crying to stay awake. Yachi had managed to get you to shower and change at the start of everything, you were still in your pajamas from then, your hair having fallen out of the braids, now pulled back messily. It had seemed like you ran out of tears, you were staring at the wall silently when she last checked on you, shifting further into the bed instead of answering when she had called out your name softly, worry evident in her tone. Tsukishima could tell how bad it must be based on how worried Yachi seemed, rolling his eyes when she reminded him to be gentle. He waved her off, telling her he’d take care of you, and for her to enjoy her time with Yamaguchi. Both of you had the rest of the week off, originally planning on a trip out of town.

He heard the front door close softly as he entered your room. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. You didn’t have any lights on, not even your LED’s or the little night light he had gotten you as a joke that you had used every night. He turned his phone flashlight on dimly to make sure he didn’t trip over anything as he made his way to the other side of the bed. He changed into some of the pajamas he had left before climbing into bed next to you. You startled slightly when you felt the bed shift, you had thought it was Yachi coming to do more laundry. You hesitantly turned to look, inhaling sharply when you saw who it was.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” You whispered, voice hoarse from crying for days straight. You watched with furrowed eyebrows as Tsukishima finished climbing into bed next to you, setting his glasses on the side table before pulling you into his arms. You stuttered, moving to pull away but he tightened his grip, keeping you flush against him, tucking your head under his chin, rubbing soothing circles into your back. He stayed silent, and you felt a new wave of tears form against your eyelids, gripping his shirt as you started to cry.

One hand came to run through your hair soothingly as you continued to sob into his chest, wetting a good chunk of the fabric with your tears. As your cries softened into hiccups and sniffles you clutched the fabric tighter, trying to bring yourself impossibly closer to him. He squeezed your hip, the hand that was in your hair coming to the side of your face, pulling you away enough for him to look at you. His thumb ran across your wobbling lip before wiping at a few stray tears, cupping your cheek to keep your gaze on him.

You stayed silently looking at each other for a moment before he craned his neck down, kissing you softly. It tasted salty from your tears, and Tsukishima tried to pour as much love into the kiss as he could. He pulled away slightly after a moment, close enough that your noses were almost touching, breath intermixing. You broke eye contact, looking off to the side as you mumbled an apology. Tsukishima’s nose scrunched slightly in distaste.

“What’re you apologizing for?” You shrugged lightly as he pulled away fully, hand still cupping your cheek. “I don’ know, canceling our trip? Yachi calling you down here? Being a huge mess?” He rolled his eyes, kissing your forehead lightly before rolling onto his back, situating you to lay your head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart and feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. His voice rumbled in his chest slightly as he spoke. “Don’t apologize for things you can’t control. Yachi called me because she was worried about you, for good reason too. You can’t always be in control of your emotions, we can always reschedule a trip, it’s not important. What’s important is you and your health. Why didn’t you just tell me what was going on instead of Making up some story about the flu in July?”

You curled in slightly, your voice small as you spoke. “I didn’t want to bother you, you have more important things to do than deal with this, with me. I jus’- I didn’t want you to have to see me like this, I was hoping to have it under control before we got an apartment together, but obviously haven’t gotten that far yet. ‘m sorry I lied to you, I wasn’t – I didn’t mean to-,'' Before you could start crying again, he squeezed your hip and you closed your mouth, eyes burning.

“Don’t get all worked up, I’m not mad.” He sighed, staying silent for a beat before continuing, “ I’m sorry you felt like you would bother me with something like this. I love you (Y/N), all of you, which means I want to be here, I knew what I was getting into when we started dating, while I didn’t know it got this bad, I knew you struggled with it. I’m not expecting you to be okay all the time, it’s just not realistic. This is a part of who you are and I plan on being here for all of it, now and in however many years from now. I need to know how to take care of you, how to help you with this, and I can’t do that when I don’t even know it happens. You’re not alone with this, I’m here for you. I hope you’re listening because I’m not saying this again. You’re the most important thing right now, so don’t feel like you’re bothering me by asking for help, that's what relationships are, leaning on each other for support when we need it.” You nodded, clearing a sob from escaping your throat.

“Didn’ know you were such a softie Kei.” He pinched your rear in retaliation and you giggled before sighing, tangling your legs together and wrapping your arm around his waist. “Thank you, I’ll try to be more open about it. I’ll admit this is the worse it’s been in a long time. I think I just need you here right now. Maybe some ramen later, but you and a nap will work for now.” You shifted up slightly so you could kiss him before turning on your other side. He pulled your back into his chest, tangling your legs together again. His arm snaked around your waist before moving up, to trace your arm until he found you hand, entangling your fingers and kissing the crown of your head, sighing into your hair, “So needy,” he mumbled, though you knew his words held no ill meaning behind them. You smiled softly before being lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of his chest against your back. As long as you had each other, everything should be okay.


End file.
